


Decay and Reverse

by tangled_in_fairylights



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangled_in_fairylights/pseuds/tangled_in_fairylights
Summary: Cassandra has returned home after two years of fighting with Rapunzel. The Sundrop and Moonstone have officially vanished, and Zhan Tiri is no more. Everything seems normal. Peaceful. However, just because the main source of power has vanished, doesn’t necessarily mean the affects of past events have. The events of The Great Tree are still a very touchy subject. Cassandra is still injured, and to this day it hurts knowing that Rapunzel didn’t trust her back then. However, she’s not too worried about that, as the burnt skin from the reverse incantation has only gotten worse, and spreading.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Decay and Reverse

As Cassandra was pulled into the hug by Eugene, she shifted a bit until she was able to wrap her arms around both him and Rapunzel. A strong sense of belonging and warmth flooded over her as their grips tightened around her. That is, until she forced open her eyes and saw everyone standing around them. The king, queen, varian, her father.. everyone. Her throat dried up, remembering how badly she had hurt these poor people. She tried to say something, but nothing happened. She didn’t know what to say. 

“Cassandra.” Cassandra glanced towards the rough voice, and her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw who had spoken. Her father. If she could even call him that anymore. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping this had all been a bad dream, but when she opened them again, what greeted her made her eyes widen. The captain's arms were open, and he was smiling. Rapunzel and Eugene pulled away from her as she began to stand up. She couldn’t stop her legs from moving as she ran into her father's arms.

As Cassandra hugged her father, she felt herself unwind. Her arms were sore and shaking, her knees were weak, and a lump formed in her throat. She didn’t attempt to hold back her cries, burying her face in her father’s shoulder. “I’m sorry daddy..” She cried, almost as if she was a little girl again. She felt that same guilt, confusion, and overwhelming sadness she had when he had just taken her in. “No one is going to harm you, little one. You’re safe with me.” He responded calmly, the same words he had used when he found her.

Everything around Cassandra seemed to disappear. No one except her and her father was there to her, and she liked it that way. She didn’t want to leave her father's arms or face the judgement of others. Alas, he pulled away, gripping her hand and looking around at the others. The king, Frederic, raised his hand and was about to speak up, but queen Arianna stopped him, shaking her head. He lowered his hand and kept his mouth shut. “Cassandra,” Arianna began, making her flinch, expecting her to shout. “Would you like to rest in your old room?” She offered.

Rest? Now? Why wasn’t she yelling? Wasn’t she angry? “W-With all due respect, your highness,” Cassandra stammered, forcing the lump in her throat back and finally speaking. “Aren’t you.. mad?” she asked, not meeting the queen's gaze. Arianna smiled. “We all need rest right now. We’ll talk more tomorrow evening.” She explained. Rapunzel glanced nervously at her parents before walking up to Cassandra. “I’ll walk you to your room.” She murmured.

As the two walked, Cassandra couldn’t get over the way the Queen was treating her. She thought for sure everyone would be furious. Not to mention, the word ‘talk’ when referring to royalty usually meant some sort of trial. Her stomach churned, and she raised her left hand to cover her mouth. Would she be banished? Put behind bars for the rest of her life? Rapunzel glanced towards the former lady-in-waiting and stopped in front of the all too familiar room. 

“We’re here.” Rapunzel murmured, snapping Cassandra out of her trance. Looking into her old room, the ravenette was surprised to see the mess she had made fairly cleaned up. The black rocks were gone, the armorer had been neatly pushed back into the corner, and her now torn lady-in-waiting headpiece had been neatly folded onto her bed. She glanced towards the brunette who forced a small embarrassed smile.

“I’ll let you rest. I’m sure you’ve been dying to get some peace and quiet, huh?” Rapunzel asked, lifting her hand to push a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Cassandra didn’t reply, unsure of what to say. So, the princess let out a quiet sigh and began to leave. As she began walking, however, the former lady-in-waiting turned around suddenly and reached towards the princess with her right hand. Her injured hand. 

“W-Wait.” Cassandra had to force herself to croak out any voice she had left, especially that word. Rapunzel glanced back over her shoulder at the older woman. “Hm?” She hummed. “I-I..” she began, her voice shaking badly. “I don’t want to be alone..right now.” She admitted, refusing to meet the brunettes gaze. She nodded, turning around with a smile. “I understand.”

Cassandra blinked in surprise. Rapunzel was so..calm. “I-I should get changed..so do you mind turning around?” She asked, her voice low. The princess blinked in surprise before nodding, walkng inside to shut the door, and turn around. The ravenette let out a small sigh and slowly began stripping away the armor that had formed on her two years ago. It felt nice to be back in her own skin, quite literally. 

Before Cassandra got into regular, more comfortable clothes, she glanced down at her injured hand. Her eyes widen in pure horror at what she saw. “What..?” She whispered. Rapunzel resisted the urge to turn around and see what was wrong. Instead, just forced her eyes to the floor and speak up. “What’s wrong?” 

Cassandra stared in disbelief at the burn. It had spread up her arm, and towards her chest. A tiny section on the left side of her chest had been charred grey, almost black. “N-Nothing, never mind.” She stuttered, still in shock. Rapunzel decided to leave it alone. Finally getting changed, the ravenette made sure to pick a long sleeved shirt, and gloves. She knew for a fact Corona in its entirety would panic if anyone knew about it. 

When Rapunzel was given the okay to turn around, she smiled seeing Cassandra back in her more familiar outfit again. “I missed you.” She murmured. The older woman blinked in surprise, before smiling faintly. “I missed you too.” She responded. “Now, I think you’ve deserved the next few days of rest you’re gonna get. Do you still want me to stay?” The princess asked. 

Cassandra genuinely considered it. She didn’t want Rapunzel to leave her side ever again at this point. But, she knew how stupid that was to ask of her considering all that’s happened the past two years. “No, you need rest too. I’ll be okay.” She said. The brunette nodded, smiling, and walked out of the room. Alone again. The former lady-in-waiting smiled, but she wasn’t sure why. She let out a laugh. An empty, soulless laugh. “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
